


Djinn Dreams

by wordstothewisereaders



Series: Destiel Works [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cas is pretty heartbroken, Dean isn't happy, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SPN - Freeform, djinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstothewisereaders/pseuds/wordstothewisereaders
Summary: After a close call with a djinn, Dean kicks a heartbroken Cas to the couch for the night, only to realize his mistake later at an ungodly hour.





	Djinn Dreams

"I just...I can't right now, Cas." Dean said, rubbing his eyes miserably as he shut the bedroom door in the fading angel's face.

Cas' shoulders sagged. He felt horrible. Worse than horrible, really. It had been a stupid decision. Or had it been? He couldn't make up his mind if reality was so much better than the perfect bubble the djinn had planted in his head.

The Winchesters and Cas had been going in to save two girls from a strong Djinn when things went awry very quickly. Cas hated to admit it, but he knew the monster was able to knock him out because of his dying grace. It had nabbed him when they were separated, tying him up and drugging him before Sam or Dean circled back around.

The world presented to him was everything he ever wanted and more. He was married to Dean, living in a three-story farmhouse nestled into sprawling hills. They had not adopted any kids yet, but they were in the process. Sam lived next door with Eileen, owning two dogs that might as well have been their children. John and Mary were happily alive, stopping in to see the boys on the way to vacation in the moutains. Dean worked at a nearby garage, still driving his treasured Impala, while Cas had his own bookstore in town. There were no monsters or supernatural beings of any sort. There were no impending threats on the well-being of the universe. There was just calm and normalcy and fresh-baked pies and late-night kisses that Cas could have gotten caught up in forever.

And he almost did.

When Dean made the offer - pleading for him to stay so that they could be together - he almost caved. It was so intriguing to be able to just live for himself, to be free. He wanted so desperately to be able to fall asleep with Dean and not have to wake up because Lucifer had escaped or the King of Hell was knocking on their door. He wanted that peace.

Then Dean - the real Dean - showed up, knocking him back into consciousness with a furious argument of how ridiculous it all was. After he had been pulled away, rather reluctantly, Dean had not been able to say two words to Cas without angering himself. The question of whether or not the angel knew how much he had been risking and how close he was to being gone arose several times. Cas was exhausted, still pale and reeling from the djinn's magic, which was still partially in his system, and just wanted his boyfriend to hold him until he could forget about the alternate place. Much to his heartbreak, he knew that wasn't going to happen as soon as the door clicked shut. He was surprised Dean hadn't dumped him right then and there.

Sadly, Cas trudged to the sole couch in the bunker in the bedroom transformed living room. He cut off the tv, which was never off unless someone was sleeping nearby, and grabbed a spare pillow and thick blanket from a nearby empty room. He settled in, burrowing under the blanket as comfortably as he could manage on the stiff couch.

Cas dozed off in an awkard position, still distraught. Dean was a kind of angry with him that only ever came with major things - major screw-ups, specifically. Either way, there was nothing he could do about it then, so he let the confines of sleep close him in.

"Mmph." Cas whimpered as his eyes fluttered opened a few hours later. A warm body was planed out on top of him, arms wrapped around him protectively and face in his neck. He smelled distinctively of gunpowder and fading cologne. Cas' heart fluttered like it did when they started dating ages ago as he realized Dean had come to find him.

"Dean, what're you doing?" Cas grumbled sleepily, "What time is it?" He glanced at the digital clock on the table, sighing when he saw a bright red 2 glaring at him.

"I'm sorry." Dean said, sinking further into Cas' chest. "I just...it hurt, alright? Didn't want to kick you out. Stupid mistake."

Cas replied into Dean's hair, "I should be the one apologizing. I always should be."

"Mm mm, 'm not arguing with you 'bout this. It's done." Dean replied, "I love you, ya know? I will always love you, Cas, okay?"

"I love you." Cas replied. He kissed Dean's cheek, noticing his eyes were already fluttering shut with a sweet smile on his face. They were still on the couch, tangled in each other, but who needs a bed or an alternate reality at 2 am when you've got your favorite person in the world and a huge ass blanket?


End file.
